Henry Hart and Harry Potter: Harry's Return!
by MonkHerrick
Summary: A amnesic Harry Potter returns to Swellview and Henry seems to be connected to his past! Find out just how Henry is connected to the Boy-Who-Lived's childhood! Yaoi story Gay relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in your fanfic then don't read it. Pm if you have good ideas to help me improve my stories, Read and Review! Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Henry Hart and Harry Potter: Harry's Return!  
By: MonkHerrick  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Henry Danger, X-men, The Thundermans, or Harry Potter!  
Warning(s): Rated M for: Yaoi; meaning Guy/Guy relationships so no likey yaoi no readey me fanfic, Violence, Some Adult language, Possibly Sexual Content, Possible Future Male Pregnancy, and to be safe!  
Pairing(s): Henry Hart/Harry Potter(Max Thundermen) (1)/Raymond "Ray" Manchester/Zacharias Smith (Future) (End Game), Henry Hart/Raymond "Ray" Manchester (Established Relationship), Harry Potter/Zacharias Smith (Established Friendship with Benefits/Past Relationship),

Talking: "I am Kid Danger!"  
Thinking: 'I am Kid Danger!'  
**Spells: Finte**  
_Time Skip/Scene Shift_/_Change in __Point Of View_

**_Chapter 1: Henry's Big Revelation!_**

* * *

Henry stared at the new kid. "Henry?" Charlotte Bolton, one of Henry Hart's best friends asked the blonde teen, who completely ignored her in favor of drooling over the new guy.

_Harry's Point of View_

I was walking down the hall, as I read a piece of paper, when I crashed into the most beautiful blonde boy I had ever met and that included his best friend and snark master general Zachy, or as everyone else calls him Zacharias Smith.

I blushed as I heard his thoughts about a man named Ray. 'Wow! those are some pretty sexy thoughts for 15 year old(2).' I thought to myself amused as the blonde stuttered out an excuse and then slammed his lips against mine, shocking me as his friend stared stunned that her best friend was cheat on his boyfriend of six months with a stranger.

'Why am I doing this I have a boyfriend and he drop dead sexy, WHY AM I MAKING OUT WITH THIS **hot, sexy, **wait what was I thinking about again? Woah down boy no need to get all excited Henry jr. You are not coming out to play, at all. WAIT IS THAT HARRY?' The blonde thought to himself and Harry blushed at the thoughts, while his friend glared at me suspiciously.

I finally pry my mouth from his and and smile at him softly. "Not that I didn't enjoy playing tonsil-hockey with such a sexy guy, but why did you do that and who are you?" I asked causing the blonde to look heartbroken.

"H-Ha-Harry, don't you remember? It's me Henry Hart, we used to play together all the time and we even got you even proposed to me when we were five, with a lollipop and a bouquet of roses that the flower shop girl who babysat us gave to you for free because she thought we were adorable together. Do you remember, Hare-bear?" Henry Hart asked the younger teen.

Charlotte looked just as shocked as I did. "I think so, I'm not really sure I do have dreams about a boy that looks like you as well another boy that looks like you but he wears a lot more blue &amp; red. I'm sorry if I don't remember you, you see I gotten beat up and it caused some damage to my head causing some minor amnesia. But I felt drawn to this city and this school for some odd reason reason." The blondes face fell more and more as continued talking to the familiar looking teen.

"You do look vaguely familiar to me, though, so maybe what you said is true and I just haven't remembered it yet. Although, I find it really hard to believe that I'd forget someone as hot as you." I said, hoping to wipe that depressed look off his possibly childhood friends face.

A small grin stretched across Henry's lips at Harry's attempt. "Same old Harry, comforting and then flirting." Henry said smiling at his friend. The girl looked baffled about what was going on. "Henry/Harry? What's going on?" She asked at the same time as my best friend, Zach did.

_Zacharias' Point of View _

I glared at the other blonde boy who dared touch HIS Harry.

SMACK!

I rub my cheek which burned slightly after my best friend smacked me. "What was that for?" I asked trying and failing to look innocent. Harry only snorted at me and continued glaring at me. "You know very well why I slapped you, Zach. I AM NOT IN ANY WAY YOUR'S!" The raven haired super powered teen snarled at me, causing me to shudder at the violent thoughts being projected into my head.

_Henry's Point Of View_

I shuddered at Harry's glare, too. 'Can you blame me, it's terrifying. It could probably freeze hell over by itself. Why's Harry snorting oh wait that's right he has telepathy. WAIT, HE HAS TELEPATHY WHICH MEANS HE SAW ALL MY THOUGHTS ABOUT RAY &amp; HIM! WHAT DO I DO WHATDO IDO?' I was practically hyperventilating in my mind, as Harry flinched slightly from the extremely loud thoughts. I started swaying before collapsing in a dead faint._  
_

_Charlotte's Point of View_

Harry caught his old friend before he hit the ground. I helped Harry lift him up off the ground. "We need to take him to Ray." I said without thinking about, knowing Henry's lover would be furious if we didn't

* * *

_The Man Cave -_ _Ray's Point Of View - 20 Minutes later_

* * *

I was relaxing on the couch eating ice cream, when the elevator dinged making me look up as the doors opened. My stomached dropped at the sight of my beloved Henry out cold and being carried by two strangers.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I demanded of them, as I jumped off the couch, but Charlotte gave me a look that clearly said to 'cool my jets', so I did barely. "This is and old friend of Henry's. His name is Harry and the other blonde is Harry's best friend, Zacharias. Henry started hyperventilating after Harry said something Zacharias and then fainted. This is Ray, Henry's boyfriend/lover/boss." Harry &amp; Zach laid the unconscious teen on the couch.

I stroked Henry's blonde hair tenderly as he slept. I turned to the two new comers, and narrowed my eyes as I stared them down. "Why are you two here?" I asked wearily of the two super powered teens (3).

* * *

Author's Note: Review &amp; tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions on how I could make my story better or any cool ideas for my story please pm me. NO FLAMES Please, Constructive Criticism is okay, but no Flames!

(1): I am going to say Max Thunderman was kidnapped as a baby by a unknown person and then said person was killed and he was found by the Potters and magically adopted making him half supe &amp; half wizard. It changed his super powers as well.

(2): I upped the ages of Henry &amp; his friends and put them in their freshman year in high school.

(3): Zacharias is also a half wizard, half super hybrid. His powers are empathy and Cryokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Danger Intuition, Pathokinesis, Retrocognition &amp; Precognition.

Harry's super powers are telepathy, empathy, Danger Intuition, Retrocognition, Precognition, Atmokinesis, Geo-thermokiensis, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Thermal Manipulation, Vitakenesis (Full info on it is at: wiki/Health_Manipulation), Water Manipulation (for full list sub powers through Atmokinesis go to wiki/Weather_Manipulation#), Power Augmentation, Technokinesis (Full list of sub powers are at; wiki/Technology_Manipulation), &amp; Pathokinesis (Full list of powers he &amp; Zach have through Empathy go to; wiki/Emotion_Manipulation).

I know he has a lot of powers but most of them won't be usable until he's like 27 right now he only has access to: telepathy, Danger Intuition, Precognition, Technokinesis, &amp; Vitakenesis.


	2. Author's Note: Not A Real Chapter

**Author's Note!**

**This is not an actual Chapter!**

**I am rewriting Ash &amp; Red The Aura Guardian! &amp; Sunshine in a Gloomy World! I plan on making Sunshine in a Gloomy World into a Harry Potter/Glee/Austin &amp; Ally crossover and making a separate Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover! The Pokemon story will skip around less and focus more on an actual plot. **

**I also plan on making Harry Potter/Black Cat crossover with Harry &amp; Train paired together, a Harry Potter/Jak &amp; Daxter crossover with Harry paired with Jak &amp; Harry is whatever species Jak is, a Harry Potter/Ratchet &amp; Clank crossover with Harry paired with Ratchet &amp; Harry is a lombax in this idea, a Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts crossover with Harry paired with Sora/Roxas/Ventus/Lea &amp; Harry is a weilder of the keyblade, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy X/X-2 crossover with Harry paired with Tidus, a Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda crossover with Harry paired with Link &amp; Harry is a Hylian but is adopted by the Zora King &amp; Queen (Twilight Princess) &amp; he's the sage of the wind (Ocarina of Time), a Harry Potter/Lab Rats crossover &amp; Harry is bionic and the and the adopted son Douglas Davenport, a Harry Potter/All Grown Up/Rugrats with Harry paired with Tommy &amp; Dill's best friend, a Harry Potter/American Dad crossover where Harry is Deputy Director Bullock's nephew, a Harry Potter/Dark Angel crossover with Harry being a transgenic &amp; paired with Alec McDowell, a Harry Potter/Code Lyoko crossover with Harry being paired with William Dunbar &amp; is Ulrich's younger brother, a Harry Potter/Every With Way crossover with Harry being a wizard &amp; paired with Jax, a Dragon Ball/Z/GT crossover with Harry being a demi-sayian &amp; paired with Gohan, a Harry Potter/Charmed crossover with Harry as a witch &amp; the student of Billie &amp; charge of Paige and paired with Chris Halliwell, a Harry Potter/Ben 10 crossover with Ben as Harry's twin brother and they are both anodites with the 'spark'!, a Harry Potter/My Babysitters A Vampire with Harry &amp; Ethan as a vampire and Harry paired with Ethan, a Harry Potter/Beyblade crossover with Harry paired with Kai &amp; Max, a Harry Potter/Bones crossover with Harry being paired with Wendall Bray, a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossover with Harry being Duo's twin brother &amp; Quatre's best friend, a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover with Harry being paired with Seth &amp; Paul, a Harry Potter/Hot In Cleavland with Harry being Melanie Moretti's 25 year old brother, a Harry Potter/How I Met Your Mother crossover with Harry being Robin's teenage brother, a Harry Potter/I Didn't Do It crossover with Harry being Lindy &amp; Logan's Canadian cousin, a Harry Potter/Kickin' It crossover with Harry being Kim's twin brother, a Harry Potter/Kim Possible crossover with Harry being Kim's genius twin brother, The Legend of Korra crossover with Harry as son of Lin Beifong &amp; a wood, lava, &amp; metal bender, a Harry Potter/Liv and Maddie crossover with Harry being Parker's best friend, a Harry Potter/Max &amp; Shred with him being paired with Max Asher, a Harry Potter/Mighty Med with Harry being paired with Experion, Blue Tornado &amp; Captain Atomic, a Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover with Harry being a former Aqua Ranger &amp; former team mate of Dustin's and best friend to Dustin &amp; Hunter and paired with Hunter &amp; Dustin, a Harry Potter/Pretty Little Liars with Harry being Aria's twin brother who stayed in Rosewood while his family lived in Iceland and is best friends to Sean &amp; Noel &amp; paired with Noel, a Harry Potter/Queer as Folk crossover with Harry being Justin Taylors best friend &amp; lover, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy 7 crossover with Harry being a SOLDIER &amp; paired with Zack &amp; Cloud!, a Harry Potter/Sabrina the Teen age witch crossover with Harry being Sabrina's cousin &amp; a warlock, a Harry Potter/Twitches crossover with Harry being the sister's cousin and prince of Coventry, a Harry Potter/Smallville with Harry being paired with Barty Allen/Impluse &amp; Oliver Queen, a Harry Potter/Suite Life Series with Harry being Cody's best friend and boyfriend, a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover with Harry being an angel's vessel!, a Harry Potter/Thunderman's Crossover with Harry being paired with Max Thunderman, a Harry Potter/Transformers crossover with him being paired with Miles &amp; both of them having a cybatron for a vehicle, a Harry Potter/X-men Movie series crossover with Harry being a mutant &amp; paired with Bobby &amp; Pyro, a Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh/GX/5ds/Zexal/Arc-V with Harry being reborn in the future parts; the first part Harry is the ceo of Potter Core a gaming company on par with Industrial Illusions &amp; Kiaba Corp. He wields the Millennium Scales and is the lover of former Brazilian National Champion Duelist Heroshi Magna. In the 5ds portion of the story his lover has become a world famous singer &amp; he a the best Duelist in the World; In the Zexal portion his descendent and reincarnation falls in love with Yuma, Spenser, Hart Tenjo, &amp; Nelson Andrews; &amp; in the Arc-V portion he is best friends' with Yuya Sakaki. Tell me what you think about these ideas by either reviewing or P. me, remember no flaming only constructive criticism!  
**


End file.
